


It’s red dead but it’s like mafia stuff

by HlGHNOON



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: John Marston gets fucked up, Mafia AU, Maybe Smut later on down the road, Slow Burn, rdr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HlGHNOON/pseuds/HlGHNOON
Summary: It’s a mafia au! That’s it!! That’s it, BABEY!!!!!





	It’s red dead but it’s like mafia stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all this is really?? My first time writing a proper fanfic/non-ocs-related work so I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Let me know if there’s anything you guys would like me to incorporate

It’d been a tough few months for the Van Der Linde family. They’d been handed the short end of the stick with a heist gone wrong, with the deaths of dear Miss Jenny Kirk and Davey Callander weighing on top of that. Arthur Morgan was standing outside under a streetlight, a cigarette between his teeth as he focused on the frost-glazed cobblestone road reflecting the flickering lantern above, thoughts whirling around inside his head. The police had nabbed the poor McGuire bastard. Unfortunate kid was probably being interrogated to hell and back. Arthur could already imagine the scene. It made his stomach curl.  
His train of thought was interrupted by a hand coming down on his shoulder, causing the man to flinch, spinning to look at Javier beside him, sighing quietly in relief. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, Javier.” He huffed, a small smirk at his lips.  
Javier scoffed a brief smile, though it immediately faltered. “Arthur I- I haven’t seen Marston for a while.” He said, his gaze wandering back up to Arthur’s eyes.  
Arthur stayed silent for a short moment exhaling softly. “Don’t tell me you think he’s in trouble…”  
“I think he’s in trouble. Dutch wants us to check around town.”  
Arthur leant himself against the streetlamp and sighed, rubbing his eyes. If Dutch said so, then it was an order. “Alright, alright. You- go get the car ready I’ll join you in a moment, okay?”  
Javier nodded and did as he was asked, Arthur staying behind to take a long drag of his cigarette, flicking the butt into the thawed liquid in the gutter before he followed after, just in time to catch Javier revving the engine. He slipped himself into the passenger seat and heaved a sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night.

They idly chatted in the midst of the car’s purrs and the sounds of the nightlife as they patrolled the neighborhood, nothing seeming too out of the ordinary, but you could never be too sure what you’d spot in the shadows of the alleyways here.  
While Arthur kept his stern façade up, he worried deeply for John. The kid was like a brother to him and he’d hate to see the idiot in trouble or worse. He didn’t know what Javier felt for him but there was concern hiding just below the surface and Arthur could feel it coming off of him. Though, despite that he didn’t feel so solitary in his worry for John.  
After a while of patrolling the two had nearly given up when they heard an all-too-familiar scream echo from a hoarse throat. The two immediately knew who it came from, quickly pulling up the car on the curb and rushing out, their hands already fastened around their pistols in fear of danger, quickly rushing toward the source of the noise, finding themselves in an alleyway between John and three other men, the telltale glints of makeshift shivs and whatnot eluding to their recent activities. John took their distraction as an opportunity to sock one of the men in the sternum, Javier rushing on them, the sound of the gun cracking into the side of the other man’s head.  
Arthur took it upon himself to deal with  
the last guy, quickly going to throw a punch just before he realized he still  
had the gun in his grip, though he didn’t care in the end.  
All three men crumbled to the ground and attention turned back to John who had  
to lean back on the wall behind him. He looked dazed, but more importantly, he  
looked like he might need stitches on his face. “Jesus, John! Who were those  
guys?” Javier huffed, nudging one of the unconscious men with his foot.  
“Called themselves ‘Wolves’ I think? I don’t know… They’re fucking nobodies.”  
He replied, swaying a little as he tried to walk out of the alleyway.  
Arthur quickly took the initiative to catch him before he fell, sighing and  
slinging his arm over the younger man’s shoulder to balance him, immediately  
feeling John lean on him. “You darn idiot, what’d they want?”  
“What do you think they wanted? My wallet, idiot.”  
Arthur sighed and shook his head, casting a quick glance toward Javier who was  
in the midst of sending a sharp kick to the sides of one of the men, possibly  
aiming to break his rib for a reminder as to not fuck with a Van Der Linde.

They got John into the car and had handed him a handkerchief to clean himself up a little, but there was already a lot of blood, so it did little to help him.  
They drove back to the house, mostly in silence save for the occasional “How you holding up, John?” met with a response of: “Shit.”  
Arthur scoffed quietly in amusement, though his heart sank at the thought of what might’ve happened if they’d taken a little longer to find the Marston kid. If he’d be bleeding out in the frozen alleyway to die alone in the dark. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention back outside the window.  
It didn’t take them long to get John back home. They both helped the man get out of the car and half-carried him into the house.   
He was helped into a bed by a few people, Miss Grimshaw getting to work on cleaning him up and stitching his wounds. Soon enough the kid was asleep, his face looking like a barbed wire fence. Arthur stood over him briefly before he turned to look at Grimshaw behind him. “I hope you don’t mind my language, but the other gangs are gettin’ real ballsy.” He mentioned with a sigh on his breath.   
Grimshaw seemed to prepare to scold him for his use of such colourful language, but she held back and shook her head instead, not in denial, but more-so in disappointment. “Why was Marston out by himself, Arthur? I thought you two were like brothers. Shame on you.”  
Arthur frowned, shifting his stance a little. He already felt guilty for how John ended up, but it wasn’t his fault entirely. Kid had slipped out under their noses. Grimshaw getting on his ass about it only made his heart sink a little more. “Sorry, Miss. Won’t happen again.”  
“Darn well better not happen again, mister Morgan.” She finished, nodding at Arthur and taking one last look at John. “Go talk to Pearson, I think he was asking for some help earlier.” She mumbled before wandering off to help with something else.


End file.
